Harvest Moon Oneshots
by GreenDrop
Summary: A bunch of random one shots LEAVE A REQUEST! Rated M for lemons.
1. Meow For Me

Rod put the cat ears on her. "Rod?" Rachel asked. He began to push her down.

"Hold on." he said. He began to climb on her. She lay under him. Her eyes sparkled as 9he climbed on her. He pulled up her shirt and ran his fingers through her stomach.

"Ah!" she cried. He smiled. She blushed. He began to brush her hair, and used his fingers to stroke her cheek. He spread her legs open. He stuck a hand between and began to stroke her, she cried out. "Ah!" she blushed, and her head arched back.

"Meow for me." he said.

xXxXx

Hi so this is for one shots because I write a lot and I want to make a new. So please write requests! Rate and Review! :)


	2. L-Let me see your body

Chelsea never really went to the forest, or seeing Mushroom Island. She knew Shea but never really talked to him.

One day she wondered out to find where the mushrooms were, maybe plant her own. She picked up some mushrooms and shoved it in her bag. She found a mushroom and began trying to pull out. The mushroom stuck firmly in the ground, it didn't want to come out. She pulled and pulled, falling back and hitting her head on something. She got up, dizzy, and started tumbling towards the water, trying to stop herself, but finding she couldn't stop.

She looked at the dock, hoping Kirk was there, but got worried when she saw the dock was empty. She rolled into the water, gathering sand with her, and fell head first into the water.

xXxXx

"Is..awake?" a boy asked. Chelsea opened her eyes and looked at another boy's eyes. His brown eyes looked at hers, his dark tan skin was exposed.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked. She sat up, almost knocking heads with the boy.

"Shea saw you hit head and fall in water. Shea help." he said.

"Shea?" she asked. She looked at the boy and realized it was Shea. She looked at the boy and saw his built chest, his striped and orange clothes, and his body.

"Yes." he said. He nodded.

She found she was sitting on bear fur, and wasn't wearing her clothes. Wasn't wearing her clothes. Her clothes. Where were her clothes. She felt the cool air on her skin, she looked down and found a same fabric. She looked around. She saw her clothes hanging. She looked. "My clothes.." she said.

Shea blushed. "Yes. Shea had to clothes you." he said. He blushed. His tan face could show the blushing.

She looked down at herself. "You..saw me." she said.

"Yeah." he said.

She practically fainted, she could have fainted again. "If..helps..Shea think body very pretty." he said.

She blushed. "Thank you." she said. She noticed the bulge in his pants. "Um. Are you ok?" she asked.

Shea sat on the bed next to her. He looked at her with lust in his eyes. He crawled on her. "I would like to see your body again." he said.

"What?" she blushed. She tried to run away. He grabbed her wrist. He pulled down the shoulder side of what she was wearing, revealing some of her. He kneeled down and licked her, then revealed more of her breast. He sucked and bit at her. She let out a moan. "L..Let me see your body." she said.

xXxXx

**Hi so thanks for my first Reviewer! And sorry I rushed the story. :p I'm planning on writing more chapters now. Hee hee whose up for requests? Review and Rate and Request if you want. :)**


	3. Were you surprised?

Chase leaned forward and kissed Molly. He leaned back looking at her, she blushed. "Were you surprised?" he asked.

She nodded. He leaned forward and pinned her on the counter. "Yes." she said. He pushed himself against her and started to buck his hips into her. She let out a cry.

"Are you surprised?" he asked. She nodded. He put a hand down between her legs and touched her, rubbing what was underneath her shorts.

"Chase!" she cried as she started to push him away. "Your going to far." she cried.

He leaned back. She giggled as a hand went up her shirt. "Ah." she said. Chase smiled. "Did that surprise you?" he asked.

"Yes." she said. "Your so mean." she said sticking her tongue out. He leaned forward and started to suck her tongue. She moaned. "Meanie." she said, muffled by his mouth.

He put his tongue with hers and twirled his tongue around hers. She pushed him off. He smirked. "Too much?" he asked. She shook her head. She went on her knees and started to pull down his pants, she pulled his pants down just enough so she could see his bulge. She pulled down his underwear. She pulled out his..thing..and began to stroke it with her tongue.

"Are you surprised?" she asked.

xXxXx

**Hi so this story kind of..well it isn't my best..hehe i'm in a rush..I've been really busy lately.. Rate and Review and leave a Request! (I'll do Rune Factory games too) :D**


	4. Let's fix that

"Well?" Dirk asked. Ivan hit him in the head.

"What?" Anita asked nervously.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Well I guess we'll have to fix that." he said.

xXxXx

Dirk eyed Anita. He couldn't help but smile at her body under him. He leaned forward and kissed her. She moved underneath him trying to get away but he held her in place kissing her. He stuck his tongue in and found hers. He smiled as her tongue tried to get away but it turned out to their tongues swirling with each other. Anita moaned.

Ivan shook his head. It wasn't fair. His brother got to first. He got on the edge of the bed and spread Anita's legs. He found her wet. He smiled. "Naughty girl." he said. He licked her between her legs, and found her trembling. He heard her moan.

Anita was feeling quite different. She never felt this way before. She never had felt herself wet not counting the time when seh was little and wet the bed. She had never felt herself being touched, especially not by young men. She moaned. She wanted to stop but didn't.

Dirk finally stopped the kiss the two breathing for air. Anita tried to recover but Dirk licked her neck, she moaned when he found her soft spot. He licked and nibbled that part, his warm licks made her giggle, and his nibble made her moan. She arched her back when she felt Ivan touching her down there.

Dirk brought his hands to her breasts, her petite breasts, they fit in his hands. He cupped them and squeezed them, making her moan. A hand flew up to her mouth. He used his hands to massage one and used his mouth to cup over the other. He used his tongue to go over her he bit at her and licked. She could hear him grunting.

Ivan was experimenting, touching her in other places, then finding her weak spots. He touched her little mound and felt her jump. This was fun. He began to rub her, enjoying the moans she made. He rubbed her harder and faster, until finally he stopped. Her moans left her in short panting. He slid a finger in began to pump.

Anita was getting all these new feelings. Dirk's tongue. _Oh._ Ivan's finger. _Oh._ She felt like she was in a dream and then it stopped. All the touching stopped. Ivan's finger wasn't in her. Her hips stopped bucking. Dirk's mouth wasn't on her. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Dirk. His eyes with lust. His brother on the side of the bed.

"This might hurt." he said. He slowly pushed himself into her. He started out slow but started getting rough when she moaned. She grabbed the sides of the bed, and trembled, she closed her eyes. She opened one eye and looked to the side and saw Ivan pleasuring himself which made her blsuh even more.

"Hah! Ngh. Ah! D-Dirk!" she cried. Her whole body was enjoying it yet she had this feeling in the back of her head. Her whole body seemed to tingle, and the bottom seemed to have something. Something. She didn't know what it was. She felt like ti was going to come. But it didn't. Instead she felt something come inside her. After a few grunts and pump Dirk came shooting inside her. She moaned. She kissed her with his tongue and got up from the bed. Anita took a few breaths.

She screamed instantly when Ivan came inside her. She forgot about the boy pleasuring himself. He went slow. Pushing himself in and out. He slid in and out of her. He went deeper and deeper with every push, she moaned. She wanted more. She wanted him to go faster, faster, but when he did he slowed down. He would go fast and then slow down right when she felt she was on the edge. He would whisper to her. Going by her ear. "Do you like it?" he asked. He would ask things like "Is it too big?" he stopped shooting into her and getting out. She got off the bed. Dirk told something to his brother and went on the bed. He lay back. "Get on me." he said.

Anita obeyed scared what they might do to. She went on all fours. He grabbed himself and pushed himself in her. She screamed. "Come." he said. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. She didn't want to go far, he pushed into her. "Ivan." he said. Ivan nodded, he grabbed her butt, sticking in the air, and pushed himself in her.

"Ok." he said. Dirk started first. Pushing himself in her. Rough. Ivan started. Pushing himself in her. Smooth.

"Ah! Ivan! Dirk!" she cried. She came her juices spilling out. The two kept pumping. Anita cried, tears in her eyes she was in pain from how tired she was but she was enjoying it. The two of them going at the same, pumping in and out. The only sound you could hear was the sound of skin. And Anita moaning. Finally Dirk came. And Ivan. And Anita. She fell in Dirk. He wrapped his arms around her. Ivan cuddling Anita.

"How was that?" Ivan asked.

"Did we fix it?" Dirk asked.

"Well yes. But you started another problem." Anita said.

"What?" Ivan asked.

"Really?" Dirk asked.

"Yeah. The fact that now I want more."

xXxXx

**Hi so this was request, I actually like this story. Ever think two guys could take one girl once? The beginning was weird. So yeah this was at Dirk and Ivan's house and I think those two are cute. Well thanks for the request. Rate and Review and Leave A Request!**


	5. Control

It was six at night and Claire had stormed into the Inn. "Is something wrong?" Ann asked.

"Wheres Gray?" she asked.

"Upstairs." Ann said.

Claire walked up the stairs, and swung open the door. Gray sat on his bed with his hat on. He looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Shut up!" she cried. She walked to him. "You..you..jerk!" she said.

"Whats your problem?" he asked.

"I gave you some things you like, yet you ignore me! When I walk into the shop you pull down your hat and ignore me. You ALWAYS HANG OUT AT THE LIBRARY, AND NEVER STOP BY MY FARM, YOU NEVER TALK TO ME, YOU DIDN'T ACCEPT MY GIFT FOR WINTER HARMONY DAY, AND TURNED ME DOWN FOR STARRY NIGHT!" she cried pounding his chest and tears filling her eyes. "It's not fair..you hang out more with Mary then you do with me." she said. A tear dropped from her cheek.

She pounded his chest, Gray grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug. "Calm down." he said.

"Calm down? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" she yelled. She cried. She buried herself in his chest. She tried to move her hands but he held them.

"Calm down." he said. He waited until her crying got soft and he let go of her hand. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Your mean. Your a jerk." she said. Her cheeks were red, and there was a little wet spot on Gray's clothes. She blushed when she saw it.

"I'm not a jerk." he said rolling his eyes.

"Y-you are! Why?" she asked.

"I hang out at the library because it's the only place I can get away from my grandfather. I pull my hat down so you can keep from seeing my blushing. I don't stop by your farm because I don't think your dog likes me. I didn't accept your gift for Winter Harmony Day because I think it's too special to take. I didn't accept you with going to the Starry Night because if I were alone with you..I..don't..think..I..could..control..myself." he said. He pulled down his hat, she noticed his face turned red.

"Control yourself?" she asked. She wiped her eyes from the tears. "Control yourself from what?" she asked.

"From you." he said.

"Well we're alone now and you are controlling yourself." she said.

"No I'm not." he said. That's when she noticed it. The bulge in his pants. She got on the bed.

"Please. Don't control yourself. I..want you." she said. She opened her legs to reveal a small wet spot.

He crawled on her.

xXxXx

She got on her fours and got on him. She grabbed his and positioned over her, she slowly put the tip in, she let out a moan.

He grabbed her butt and pushed it more in, she cried out and grabbed onto his arm. "Ah!" she said.

He put her under and began to push himself in and out in and out and kept. She let out a moan. "Faster..faster." she said. She could barely breathe the pain turned to pleasure.

"Claire." he said. He kept going, thrusting faster, she screamed. She got her juices out but Gray was still waiting. He held back, wanting to thrust more and finally he shot. She could barely breathe, holding onto his arm, he felt happy. He lay next to her. He wrapped the covers around them.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she said. He kissed her and they fell asleep together.

xXxXx

"What the heck." Cliff walked in to the room.

They were in his bed.

xXxXx

**Hi so this was a request, I love this couple I can't believe I never thought of doing this! Anyway I'm been being busy so I will do requests soon. Maybe later. Maybe now. Well yeah I hope you like the ending. Rate and Review and Leave a Request!**


	6. Innocence

Claire's hands drifted. Her hands under the covers. It was late. No one would want to visit her. She let her hands go under her pants and under everything else. She let her hands touch her. After touching she moaned. She took off the covers and took off her clothes. She thought of everything she liked. Everything she wanted. She knew it was bad. She shouldn't be doing that. Well she didn't care. She liked it. She did it every night.

She let out a moan and with one last scream she let her juices come out. She put her clothes back on and put the covers over her. She thought of things she liked. Then she heard the door open. Who would want to visit her late this night. It's cold. she thought. She heard a few steps and the light turned on. A boy looked at her. His silver hair. Skye smiled. "Looks like you lost your innocence." he said.

She looked at him she blushed her face turned red. Her blonde hair shone in the light. "No. I still have my virginity." she said puffing her cheeks and unpuffing.

"Well your about to lose your innocence." Skye said climbing on the bed.

"What?" she asked. He started to take off his shirt.

xXxXx

**Hi so this was a request. He he sorry it's short I never actually played Harvest Moon DS Cute so I don't know, I just looked at him and thought this is what he would do. To those of you who don't get it Skye watched her. Anyway use your imagination to finish the story. Hope you liked it. Rate and Review and Leave a Request! Please! :)**


	7. Sick with a fever

He feels like poop. Neil layed back on his bed. His head hurt and he was light headed, he had the sniffles and was coughing. He had a fever. He shouldn't have stayed out of the house in the rain. He pulled the pillow on his head.

A knock on the door came. "Come in." he said from the pillow.

The door opened and Rachel walked in. "Hi Neil!" she said happily.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well Tina said you had a fever. So I came to help!" she said. She smiled.

"What?" he asked. Neil took the pillow off his head and looked at her. Her rosy red cheeks. He wouldn't mind having her in the house. "Do what you want." he said.

"Thanks!" she said smiling. She set something on the table. "I'm gonna make you turnip soup!" she said. He groaned. He hates turnips.

"I hate turnips." he said. He coughed.

"Never mind! It will make you feel better." she said. She took out some turnips and began to cook. About and hour later she came out with a bowl of hot warm turnip soup.

"Here!" she said holding it out. He took it and smelled it. It didn't smell bad. He took the spoon and took some soup. He put it in his mouth. It didn't taste bad. He liked it. He ate the whole thing. Rachel sat on his table. She held her head. "How is it?" she asked.

"Good." he said.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good." he said.

"Good." she smiled. She got up to clean her things and then she fell. How do you fall? Did she trip. Neil rolled his eyes and got out of bed. She didn't trip. If she tripped what did she trip on. He looked at her. He rolled her over. Her cheeks were pink. Very pink. Had she caught his fever? Wow that was fast. he thought. He put a hand on her head. She was hot. Very hot. He took her in his arms and carried her to his bed. He put her under the covers.

He sat down. What was he supposed to do. Cook her turnip soup? Did she have any left. He looked in the pot of soup. There wasn't anything left. He took out her turnips. What did she do? Boil the water and put turnips in? That couldn't be it. He put his hand on his hips and looked at her turnips. Maybe he could steam them. Maybe that would make her feel better. And make chaomile tea like Allen showed him. Maybe that would make her feel better.

It wasn't until her cooked the turnip and made the tea he noticed he was wearing pajamas. He rolled his eyes. He was hot. He walked to his closet. He looked at his bed. Rachel looked asleep. He walked to his closet and started to take out clothes. He set it out. He started to take off his clothes. He heard someone say something. He was in his boxers. He started to put on his shirt.

"Don't put it on." he heard someone say. He turned around. Rachel sat in the bed looking at him. "Don't put it on." she said.

"What?" he asked. She stood up and walked to him she took the clothes and put it aside. "Wait thats my clothes." he said.

"You won't be needing that." she said. She started to take off her overalls. He noticed her cheeks were pinker then before, and her head looked tired. She had a fever, and her head was cloudy. Light headed. Why was she acting like this. It was like having a fever was like being drunk.

"Stop." he said.

"No." she said. She took off her overalls and put it aside.

She was in her underwear. The white shirt and scarf covered her. She pushed Neil. He fell on the bed. He sat up and went on the edge. "What do you want?" he asked.

She started to take off his underwear. "Wait what are you doing?" he asked.

"I know what you want." she said. She looked at him hazily, she started to take off his underwear. He looked at her and watched her do it, he noticed the bulge in his pants. _Oh goodness._ he thought.

"Oh goodness. We're going to have to take care of that." she said. She pulled his underwear off and put it aside. She put it in her hands. "Your big." she said. Her warm hands. Around him. She opened her mouth. She began to lick him. Her warm mouth. She began to suck him. Her warm mouth. She put the tip in. She sucked. Her warm mouth. He took her head and pulled at her to go deeper. He forced it in. At first her started thrusting and then she started to move her head up and down. He moaned and shoot in her mouth. She opened her mouth and looked at him with innocent eyes. She batted her eyelashed and looked at him with innocent blue eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY KITTY?" Rod asked as he ran into the room pulling Rachel away. Gosh, with Rachel kneeling by Neil and Neil's hands in her hair pushing her down. "It's ok kitty. Your ok. Rod's here." he said. He ran his fingers through her hair. "This is my kitty." he said looking at Neil. Hee hee Rachel's in her underwear. he thought.

xXxXx

**Hi so this was a request and this is weird because I was bored. Did you like it. I hope you liked it. Ha ha Rod came in. I thought it would be cute. Well Rate and Review and Leave a Request! :)**


	8. Messed up hair

"Ah!" Rachel cried. Allen held her hands over her head and held her against the wall. "Allen?" she asked. She felt his leg between her legs.

He smiled. "Oh your so cute." Allen said.

She blushed. "Whats that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means..I want to see more of you." he said. He unbuttoned her overalls. She stopped him with her hand. He moved her hand and unbuttoned her overalls. Her overalls fell off. She tried to pick it up. He stopped her. She covered herself her white shirt and red scarf and her underwear. "Don't do that." he said.

He leaned over and kissed her. He started to brush his fingers through her hair. And through her body. She shivered. She tried to push him away. He held her hands. He breathed on her. His warm breath. Her heavy breathing. He began to pull her to the bed. Wanting to touch her. The thing between his legs. He slipped off his shirt. He cupped her cheeks. And kissed her. She tried to push him away. He pushed her on the bed laying her gently. She blushed. Her whole body wanted it.

He began to take off her underwear. She didn't stop him. He began to touch her. Rubbing her clit. Finding a place she liked. He slipped a finger in massaging her with his thumb. He played with her. Until her juices came out. It wasn't fair. All she could see of him was his upper body. She wouldn't even be able to touch him. She could see the bulge in his pants. She wanted it. But since he was playing with her. She couldn't. Finally he stopped and took off her shirt. He put it aside. He left the scarf on for fun.

He began to play with her breasts, using his hand to massage her nipple and his mouth to massage her other. She moaned. Her breasts got perky. He smiled. She wanted it. He began to take off his pants. Putting it aside. He spread his legs open. Then spread her legs open. "Tell me what you want." he said. She panted. She was out of breath. He wanted her to ask? He pulled her into this. How irritating.

"I..want..you to..put you..in me." she said. Of course she looked down and saw how big he was. She rolled her eyes. "This is going to hurt." she thought.

He smiled. And smirked. She pouted. How annoying. He began to push himself into her. Just the tip made her go crazy, she wanted more. She moved her hips up screaming as she made him go in. It hurt. "Stupid." he said. Way to kill the mood. He began to push into her, the sound of skin could be made. She moaned. She moaned his name. She was loud.

"Ah! Allen.." she said as she came. She arched her back and went back down. He was still going in and out of her. In out in out and he came. "Ah!" she cried.

"Ah! Rachel!" he cried.

He pulled himself out of her. And rolled next to her. "Your hair's messed up." she said. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Crap." he said.

xXxXx

**Hi so this was a request, and I hope you liked it! I like Allen but sometimes he's a real jerk :p anyway I like this. Yeah. Rate and Review. Leave a Request! :3**


	9. Kiss and Fast

Luke's blue hair blew. His hands were on Angela's shoulder. "Luke?" she asked. She shifted uncomfortable and looked at him. He looked at her with serious eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Let me try something." he said. He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away.

Her eyes widened. She was going to close her eyes but he was too quick. Was that her first kiss. "Well?" he asked. A peck on the lips. She put her hands on her hips. "You don't like it." he asked.

"Well it's not that I didn't like it I liked it it's just you were too fast." she said. "A kiss should be more like this." she said. She leaned over and kissed him. This time letting it go long, she closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. She let go. "There." she said. He looked at her.

"I want more." he said. He grabbed her. He looked around. They were alone in the forest. He started to take off her shirt.

"Luke." she said. He looked at her.

"Please." he said.

She shook her head. He held her hands over her head. He started to take off her shirt. He pulled it. He took off her pants. She was with underwear. He took off his bandana and wrapped it around her hands. She trembled. He took off her bra. And put it aside. He leaned over and began to lick her boobs. Massaging one with one hand and licking one with the other. He experimented with her, flicking, and pressing, and touching, letting her moan. "Please." she said. He still touched her. He pulled off her panties. She was bare. He started to touch her, same thing he did, flicking, pressing, touching, rubbing, seeing what would let her moan. He rubbed. "Harder!" she cried. He rubbed harder and faster, she came on his hands.

She thought that was all. Relaxing at his touch. He was gentle wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "I love you." he said.

He went on his knees. He stuck a finger in her. She was wet, that got him hard. He started to move his fingers in and out, sliding them, and scissoring them to make her ready for something. He touched her. "Luke!" she cried. He smiled. She was sensitive, she came on his hands. He started to take off his jacket, and his shirt, and his pants, and his belt, and his underwear. He let her look at him smiling.

"You like it?" he asked. He rubbed himself against her.

"Is that going to be in me?" she asked. She was breathing, heavy, and hard, she was panting.

"Yes. If you want to." he said. He rubbed himself against her, she moaned.

"Please." she said. She arched her back, his hand on her back. He slowly lowered her on the ground, and he went on top of her. He started to touch her, he thrust into her. She cried. He pushed her hair.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Can I move?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said.

He started to thrust, going slow, but then wanting more. She was throbbing against him, her insides around him. At first it hurt but. The pain started to go away. It turned into pleasure. He got faster. She cried. "Luke." she said. "Luke!" she said. "Nngh..Luke..I..want..Luke..I want to.." she said. She grabbed his shoulders and came. He kept going. She cried.

"Angela, I LOVE YOU!" he said as he came. He let himself stay, going next to her. He waited until her tightened went away. He pulled himself out. "Did I go to fast?" he asked.

"No." she said. "I love you Luke." she said. He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him.

xXxXx

**Hi so this was request, sorry I have been busy lately. I will finish request. If your too shy to ask or review, you can PM me! I like this story, I never really played Animal Parade, I don't have a lont of games (the consoles really) but I really like this game. I like the people. I hope you like it. Rate and Review. Leave a request. Even if you already request, please leave another one if you want!**


	10. Prince

Will was like a prince. He showed up on a white horse, and lived on a boat. He has nice hair, and his eyes are nice. His attitude is nice, and his personality is fun, and he is polite. His uncle is rich, and his cousin is like a soft princess. He doesn't have flaws. Well not that Chelsea knows.

All she sees is a boy with blonde hair and beautiful eyes staring at her offering a flower. He showers her with compliments, and fills her with happiness.

For Will, his heart beats when he sees her. Not able to think, not able to know what to do. He doesn't know what to say, so he smiles and he thinks of a compliment. He understands that money isn't the best thing in the world. He wishes he could touch her. Sometimes he gets this feeling between his legs, his..thing throbs between his legs. At first he let it go, and then he got naughty. He found touching himself felt good. His uncle said it was natural. Will got on this kind of point to where almost everyday he would touch himself.

He would think of her, lowering her body, kissing him, touching him. Sometimes he would pretend that hand wasn't even his. He was embarrassed, he didn't like talking about it. And to make it weirder, white stuff comes out when he touches himself.

Chelsea visits sometimes when it rains, mostlye coming in soaking wet and giving him an herb. It was sweet, sometimes he would invite her to tea and regret it later because in the middle of talking about how bad the weather has been lately he would get this feeling between his legs.

It was one of those days where Chelsea wouldn't come. Well he thought she wouldn't come. Will lay in his bed thinking dirty thoughts, then the feeling came, the feeling he was waiting for. He looked out his window to make sure no one was there, closed the curtains and locked the door. He lay on his bed taking off his pants. He took off his boxers, and his thing sprung out. He wrapped his hand around it, pumping, he moaned, he thought of things, taking off her clothes, touching her, hearing her scream his name. Then someone knocked on his door. He was so close. They kept knocking. "Will?" he heard someone say. It was Chelsea. He pulled up his pants and went to the door. Chelsea smiled. "Hi." she said.

"Hi." he said. He welcomed her in. She looked at him worried.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Pardon?" he asked, confused.

"Are you ok? Your hair is all messy, you look tired, and your bed isn't made. Were you in bed today?" she asked.

"Huh? Well..I've been feeling a little under the weather lately." he said. Ok, hopefully that will cover up for it. He hadn't realized what he looked like.

"Under the weather? Did something happen? Do you want tea?" she asked. She pulled out an herb. "I found this herb, I was told it could make tea." she said.

"Well. Sure." he said. He shuffled nervously, he still wanted the feeling. He looked down, the bulge was still there, but his shirt covered it.

She smiled. "Can I use your stove?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

She walked over to the stove and pulled out an herb. She put some water over the stove and waited for it to boil, when it boiled, she put in some herbs, she cut them, she waited for the flavor of the herb to come out and took it off the hear, she sprinkled some sugar.

She poured some tea for him. "Here." she said holding out tea. He took it.

"Thank you." he said. He drank the tea, it was good, a little flowery, and sweet.

She drank some. "Mm." she said. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes." he said. "Let's sit." he said. He sat down. She sat down across from him.

She put the tea on the table and put her hand on her cheek and rested her elbow on the table.

After a long awkward conversation on how beautiful the flowers are, and what kind of herbs make good tea, Chelsea stood up and dropped something. Something on the table fell off.

"Oops. Sorry." she said bending down and picking up what she dropped. She got up and put it on the table. Her face was red.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He drank his tea.

"Your..pants.." she said. She blushed. Her face was red. "They look..uncomfortable." she said.

"Oh." he said. He shifted nervously looking at his feet. When he sat down his shirt when up, revealing the bulge in his pants to her. "I can explain." he said standing up.

Chelsea blushed. "I understand." she said. "Is that.." she pointed to his thing. "because of me?" she asked.

He nodded. She went on her toes and kissed him. "Did that help?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I think it needs more then that." he said.

She kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked backwards, falling on his bed. He flipped, so he was on top of her. He broke the kiss. "Please help me fix the bulge in my pants." he said.

xXxXx

**Hi so this was a request, sorry I haven't been writing. And sorry for making this story short, I've been busy. I'll write more. Please leave a Rate and Review and Leave a Request. **


	11. I love you

Lillian crawled on Cam. "Please." she said. She looked at him. She drew circles on his chest. "Your so mean." she said. She took off his hat. "Always flirting with other girls." she said. "I thought you liked me." she said.

"I do." he said. He got up. She pushed him down. She took off her bandana and wrapped it around his hand, he tied them together and tied them to the headboard.

"Well I guess I like you a lot more." she said. She unbuttoned his vest. She unbuttoned his shirt and put it aside. She took off his pants. And took off his boxers. And smiled at the bulge. She began to play with it. Poking it, rolling it, touching it. He moaned.

"Put..it..in..in..your mouth.." he said. He tried to get the bandana off. The bandana stayed. She licked it. He tried to buck himself into her but it didn't work. She smiled.

"Naughty boy." she said. She licked him. Then took the tip in, she licked. He tried to buck himself in her.

"More." he said as he bucked. He bucked the air. She sat up. She undid her shirt. She took off her pants. She left in bra and panty.  
Kissing him again and moving back. She put most of him in her, licking the length trying not to gag.

He moaned. Slowly she bobbed her head up and down and waiting until he came. When she saw him close his eyes and fist his hands she stopped. "No." he said. He frowned. She stuck out her tongue.

She giggled. This was fun. She sat at the edge of the bed and faced him. She lay down next to him. She looked at him. She licked her lips. She let her hands go down and touch herself. She touched herself, rubbing. She moaned. She looked at Cam. He looked at her. He blushed. He wasn't sure if he should be watching. "Cam!" she moaned. She inserted a finger pumping in and out. He was surprised she said his name. She must think of him when she pleasures herself.

She stopped. She licked her fingers. She touched him. "Cam.." she said. She looked at him nervously. She took off her bra and panty. She got on top of him and undid the bandana, she stuck the tip of him in her entrance, closing her eyes and breathing in and out. He slid in. He got the bandana off and took her by the butt and slammed him into her. "Cam!" she cried. Tears formed.

He crawled on her, switching it so he was on top. He began thrusting. "Cam.." she said. She looked so vulnerable under him, his hands on her wrists. He pounded into her, she moaned. He got faster, the sound of skin was all you could hear. Lillian squirmed under him. She bucked with him, he got faster. "Cam..I" she said. She didn't finish. She moaned as she came, wetting the bed.

Cam got faster. He could feel how close he was. "Cam." Lillian said. She kept saying it. She wanted him to come. He leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her. She whispered. "Please shoot your warm sticky cum in me." she said.

He came. "Lillian." he cried. She threw back her head. She was tired of exhaustion. He lay next to her, he pulled the covers over and hugged her.

"You know..I didn't just do that..I love you." she said. He pulled her close.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "I love you."

xXxXx

**Hi so this was a request, I really want Lillian and Cam to be together they are my favorite couple. So leave a Rate and Review and Leave a Request. :)**


	12. Angry

"Shut up!" Rio yelled.

"You messed it up!" Allen yelled.

"It's not my fault! I was trying to help!" she said.

"Well you shouldn't have!" he yelled. He ran his fingers through his hair.

She puffed her cheeks, her face getting red. "I would have never have done that or agreed if I knew you were such a jerk!" she yelled.

"I'm not a jerk you whore! Always flirting with other boys." he said.

Her face turned red, her hands turning into fists, she got close. "I do not! And you know, I always thought you might be a real jerk, and then I knew you, but now I know you really are a jerk!" she yelled.

He grabbed her hand. He pinned her to her bed. He put his hands on her wrists and got on top of her. He took off

her overalls. "Get off!" she yelled. She tried to push him off.

He pushed back. He took off her white shirt and scarf. "What are you doing?" she asked. She was scared, she tried to keep it out of her voice.

She trembled. He took off his pants and underwear. He began to thrust into her. She yelped. "OUCH!" she cried. She grabbed his shirt. He ignored her. He kept thrusting. "I'd rather do it by myself." she said.

"You B!" he yelled. He thrust harder. He got faster. And faster. And harder. The bed was shaking and so was she.

It soon got better. Rio got wetter, so he slid in and out of her, the harder he went, the more it felt good. Pleasure rushed through her. Her hands at her side. Her body was shaking and her breasts seemed to jiggle as he thrusted in.

"Ah! Allen..oh..gosh.." she said. Her eyes closed as she came. He wasn't done. He kept going. He thrusted harder. Her breathing got harder. It was hard to breathe, she was getting exhausted. He got faster. Finally he came. She was tired. She rested.

He wasn't done. He grabbed her and set her on her fours. He took her from behind. He thrust in and out. She was so tired she didn't care. The pleasure was so much, she rested her head on her hands and let him take her. His hand came down and into her entrance, he was taking her from both sides. She moaned. This was so good. She couldn't handle it. She came. Her legs were dripping with cum, he came. He pulled himself out and lay next to her. She curled in a ball.

He pulled the covers over. She whimpered. "I..I'm really sorry." he said. She didn't answer. "That was your first time wasn't it." he said. She whimpered. He frowned. What an idiot. "I'm sorry it couldn't be more special." he said.

"It's ok." she said.

She turned to face him. He held her hand. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said. He wrapped his arms around her.

xXxXx

**Hi so this was a request, I hope you liked it, to me Allen is like a sexy character. Like sexy. Hehe, yeah, so leave a Rate and Review and leave a Request!**


	13. Fantasy

Ash was a nice guy. He took care of his animals. Took care of his sister. Helped his mom. He was a nice guy. But when you turn him on. Really turn him on. He isn't. All he wants is you. He hides these feelings. But deep inside he's thinking of fantasies.

Lillian, his favorite girl was quite lucky. She came over one evening to get a tool fixed. Of course. Ash was in the mood. He set her on his bed. He lifted her leg and slipped a hand in her pants. "Ash!"

He ignored her. He slipped a finger in her. She wasn't wet. Well. Yet. After a while. She was wet. He realized he was playing with her with one finger. He added another. Then another. Then she moaned. He kissed her inned thigh. She moaned. He took it out and licked his fingers. "Ash.." she said. She looked at him with dreamy eyes. He wasn't done. He smiled. She was already tired.

"You'll be my fantasy." he whispered.

xXxXx


	14. Maya

Chase was embarrassed. Even though he's the usual stuck up boy, he was embarrassed. His urges. His urges is what was embarrassing. Maya. The girl with little piggy tails in her hair. She always seemed to be so..cute. She always had a smile. Even when she made a mistake, she always tried to cook.

It was her that gave him urges. One day he couldnt take it. He couldn't hold it in. It was a late day. They went overtime. It was 11 pm. Maya was cleaning up.

Maybe..maybe he could go outside. Yeah. Really quick. I mean if he closed the door she wouldn't hear him right? Ok. He'll try. He looked around the corner and saw Maya cleaning. He snuck past her and went out the door. Behind the building he closed the door and sat. He sat on the concrete and quickly looked around. No one. He took off his pants so they were around his ankles and his underwear. He wrapped his hand around his manhood and began to stroke. First he went soft, then he got faster, and his grip got harder. He fantasized. Switching back and forth to his favorite.

He thought of Maya, first acting all innocent, and then striking. He thought of her moans, he would think of taking her from behind, or on the counter. He though of him lying on the floor. She slowly would come on top of him, nervous. She would grab his manhood, heasitate then put it in, he thought of how warm she would be, definetly warmer then his hand, and how he would turn her over so he was on top. He would go slow, and then go fast, and then go slow, just to make her want. His favorite was thinking of her saying "Fuck me."

He closed his eyes, his pace going faster, and climaxing, he moaned "Maya!". He sighed. He was about to get up when he saw someone. The girl stood open mouthed. The bag she was holding was on the ground. Her face was red.

Chase eyes widened and he quickly pulled up his pants. "Um..I.."

"No..I mean..I do that too..but..I MEAN.." she said quickly. She slapped a hand over her mouth. "Were you thinking of me?" she asked. She shifted uncomfortable.

He put a hand behind his head. "Yeah." he said. He looked at her. She was looking somewhere. She looked at him.

"Please fuck me." she said.

xXxXx

**Hi, sorry I've been so late. So I hope you liked it, ha ha, well Rate and Review and Leave a Request.**


	15. Book

Even though he was quiet and didn't talk much. He was quite a..man. He really loved reading, novels, documentaries, things like that. It's what he did on his free time. Of course he kept to himself.

"Hey Sanjay!" the blonde smiled as she sat next to him.

"Hello Miss Rachel." he said not looking up from his book. She tried to look at what he was reading but it was covered.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Nothing.." he said. He looked at the book. She poked his cheek.

"Are you ok? Your cheeks are red." she said.

"Oh.." he said. He closed the book not bothering to mark his page and put his hands on his cheeks, they were warm.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes." he said. "Um, if you will excuse me." he said. He got up and took the book with him.

"Sanjay.." she said.

xXxXx

He sat on his bed and crossed his legs. He put the book on his lap and slowly opened the book. He opened it to his page. He began to read again. He looked at the door. No one was coming. He lay back on his bed. And remembered what he had read.

Marah slid off his underwear, clearly seeing the bulge. She licked her lips as his manhood seemed to spring out. Giggling as she licked the tip. He threw his head back and moaned. "Marah.." he said. He put his hands on the brick wall and lay his back on it. She sucked the tip. And looked up at him with big innocent eyes.

She ran her fingers over her manhood. She seemed to like his thickness and length. She put more of his mannhood into her mouth, licking it, and trying not to gag. His breath shortened. He felt as if his legs were going to fall. She felt his buck into her mouth she went deeper. She stroked the part that wasn't in her.

Sanjay was ashamed to have this book. But it gave him thoughts, thoughts he never thought he would think. _Oh gosh. _He wished Marah was Rachel, and that he was that guy. And he wished he would do that to him. Of course asking her to do this was too much.

He slowly slid off his pants, and his underwear and lay back on the bed, he turned the book over for reference. He lay back on his bed, and looked down. His manhood was like the person in the story. He closed his eyes. He thought.

Rachel. Dressed. No. Wearing nothing. No. Wearing her overalls with nothing under. Her breasts would practically be sticking out. She'd look innocent. Looking at him with those blue eyes. She'd say. "Sanjay.." and then she'd suck him. No. It didn't work like that. He would be confused. She would crawl on him. And ask to see him. She'd stick a hand in his pants and run a finger over his manhood. She'd say. "Bad boy." she said. She would smile. And giggle. And slowly take off his pants. Then she would play with his manhood. Then she'd lick it. Her soft tongue. Oh gosh. He'd moan. Then she'd stick the whole thing in her mouth.

"Ah!" he cried. His cum spurted out. He looked at his hand. One day.

xXxXx

Hi so this was a request. So Leave a Review and Rate and Leave a Request.


	16. Please

She could feel his warm tongue. Flicking every once in a while on her. "..." she said. Then he traveled down. Leaving licks down. His head between her legs. He stuck his tongue out and licked her opening, teasing her. He entered her. His warm tongue. Her moans. "Gah!" she cried. "Gill..." she said. He felt a hand on his head. Go deeper. He went deeper. His tongue was warm. And wet. And full of her.

Her body spazzed as he licked. He came out. His fingers then changed and put where his tongue was. Deep. He fingered her. Pumping. Pulsing. Thrusting. "Molly." he said. "Please." he said.

She nodded. Her vision blurry. She didn't care. She wanted pleasure. She wanted him to have pleasure. She wasn't sure. Then she felt a pain. She screamed. He frowned. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." he said. He kissed her. Soon the penetration felt good.

"Move." she said. He moved. He thrusted. Up and down. He let out moans that turned her on.

"Ah!" he cried. She began to feel it. She wanted to hold it back. The feeling was so good. His penetration. He was so big. She wanted him to go faster. But he wanted to go deeper.

His desk was gonna be messy. But he didn't care. "Gill!" she moaned.

"Molly!" he moaned. He grunted as he thrusted. He began to go fast. All you could hear was skin slapping on skin.

"Gill I'm gonna!" she said. She cried. And she moaned as she came, a warm liquid around his dick was enough to get him to cum. A white liquid shot into her. "Ah!" she moaned. He filled her. He leaned forward. He was still in her. He kissed her.

She wrapped him in her arms. "Please." she said.

xXxXx

SORRY! I'VE BEEN GONE. THANKS FOR WAITING. Leave a Rate and Review and Leave a Request! :)


	17. How they feel

Lillian sat in the middle of them. Cam on one side, Ash on the other. She sat uncomfortably, the two boys seemed to squish her. She could've sworn she felt a hand on her butt. The boys giggled. They put their arms around her. Making Ash's small bed squeak. "So Lilli..." Cam said.

"What have you been up to?" Ash asked.

"Well...farming...and I met some people at Konoha. A new boy named Dirk moved in. He's a paper boy." she said.

"Oh..." Ash said.

"How fun." Cam said.

The two looked at each other. They frowned. "Have you met another boy?" they asked.

"Yeah." she said.

The two got close. "Oh our Lili..." Cam stroked her cheek. "If only you knew how we felt." he said.

Ash smiled. "Well Cam we could show her. Of course..." Ash said.

"Ah yes what a wonderful idea." Cam said.

The two boys leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. "What?" she asked. She put a hand on her cheek. "I don't understand." she said. Cam and Ash frowned. One cocked their head.

"Aw. Must we show more?" Cam asked.

"Yes." Ash said.

Cam leaned in and kissed her passionately, apparently finding his hands to her breast. She fell back. Soon she found his tongue exploring her mouth and playing with her tongue.

Ash lay back and watched them. Frowning. He got on his knees and slipped off her pants. H leaned forward and gave her tummy a kiss. She didn't react. She was too busy with Cam. She moaned as he massaged her breast.

Ash frowned. He took it a step forward he took off her underwear. Her bottom half of her body exposed. He leaned forward and licked her opening. She shivered. Her whole body was trembling. In both fear and excitement. He licked her. He put his tongue in. Her wet center. She moaned.

Cam stopped kissing. He lifted up her shirt and began taking off her bra. He put her shirt and bra aside. He licked her breast. The two boys licked. They seemed to be in unison, licking at the same time, samd flick. She moaned. "Ah! Ca-Ash!" she cried.

She felt herself. Close. _So close._ She couldn't take it. But right when she felt like it they stopped. She groaned. The two boys got up. Satisfied with their work. "Why does Lili get all the fun?" Cam asked.

Ash frowned. "I don't know." he said.

"Don't you think we should too?" Ash asked innocently.

"Yes." Cam said. He put a hand on Ash's chin. He tilted his chin. He kissed him. Passionately the way he did to Lilian. Lillian watched them. Amazed and embarrased and scared at what she was watching. She saw Cam's hand slip down and into Ash's pants. Ash let out a moan. He slipped a hand into Cam's pants. The two rubbing.

Lillian was bored. She watched them. And that feeling. She wanted. She lay back and put a hand on her stomach. And she let her hand do the work. She fingered herself. Pumping a finger in and out. She let out small moans of her own she didn't realized the quiet until her breath got short. She looked up. She opened her eyes. The two boys watched her. Ash walked forward. He took her hand. He put it on her side. He climbed next to her.

"I guess it isn't really fair your the only naked one here." he said. He placed his hands on his belt and began to unbuckle. He took his clothes off. He positioned himself over her. "I'm hoping you want this as much as I do." he said. He began to go in. He was poking her inner thigh and then found himself in. He thrusted. She moaned.

He went at a slow pace. She wanted him to go faster but she didn't want to interrupt his pleasure. He moaned. And groaned. And finally he came. When she was about to breathe. Cam found himself in her. He was much harder. Much faster. He wanted it hard and fast. He banged against her. "Sorry." he said as he panted into her. He found his release.

She moaned. Cam turned her on her fours. He took her from behind. Her tongue stuck out and breasts seemed to move. Ash jealous, so he patted her head. His hard member in front of her. She knew what to do. She took him into her. The three did in unison.

The three lay by each other. On the small bed. The two boys leaned in and kissed Lillian on the cheek.

xXxXx

Hi so alot of people want more Ash. So I like Cam. So I wanted Ash and Cam. (I think Cam and Ash are adorable.) And I just got a request on Cam and Ash. Leave a Rate and Review and Leave a Request! :)


	18. Gill

**Hi, so for those of you who are wondering this is not a GillxAkari it's actually GillxChase...warning to Gill lovers. Um, so this was Akari's point of view. Leave a Rate and Review and Leave a Request. :)**

xXxXx

I really like Gill. Well liked. But I think after meeting Chase that started to change. Chase was pretty much my best guy friend, he always talked to me and gave me tips. He knew a lot of my secrets. Especially the one about Gill. My feelings started to change. And now I don't know.

xXxXx

It was a nice evening. I went out to go visit Chase. He's been down lately. Haven't seen him at the restauraunt. Said he was taking a vacation. I knocked on his door. He answered, running his fingers through his hair and inviting me in.

The first thing I smelled when I walked in was cake, well the batter. I giggled, even though Chase was on vacation he still cooked. I sat down on the floor. Chase didn't look too good. His hair was messy, and his shirt was buttoned wrong. I frowned.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing." he said.

"It can't be nothing." I said.

"Well it's nothing _you_ would understand." he said. Emphasizing "you".

That irritated me. I'm his best friend, and he can't even tell me whats wrong.

"Really Chase. Somethings up and I wanna know." I said. "It isn't that great if your the only one who knows." I said.

"It's stupid."

"Clearly it can't be stupid if it's bothering you this much." I said gesturing to him. He looked at me icy. I could feel myself getting uncomfortable with his cold stare.

"It's...Gill." he said reluctantly. I didn't understand.

"What about Gill?" I asked. "Did he do something?" I asked.

He sighed. "You don't get it." he said. He stood up. I frowned.

"Then explain." I got up. I did my best to match his height.

He laughed. Almost like a pity laugh. He faced me. He put a hand up and put it on my shoulder.

_Thud._

He slammed me against the wall. I shuddered. I was scared. The feelings going through me. He breathed haughtily and smirked. "Jealous." he said. I couldn't see his eyes. I didn't realize he didn't have a clip.

"Jealous?" I repeated. I couldn't think.

"Jealous. I guess I've been jealous of Gill. He's such a jerk yet he gets to be the one liked by you." he said.

I thought. "So...you've been jealous? That's why you've been down." I paused.

"I guess it sounds childish." he said.

"It's pretty stupid huh? That I could be so upset. It's just a phase. I'll get over you." he said. He took his hands off of my shoulder.

I bawled my fists. "So what? The only reason your this way is because I like Gill? And yet you say you can get over me so easily." I said. "That's pretty damn stupid!" I raised my voice loud. "How is it that someone can get so upset and then get over it? I can barely get over the thought you and Maya used to have a thing!" I yelled.

My eyes started to burn. "Maybe I shouldn't have even come here. Damn it, I'm so STUPID!" I yelled. I turned to leave. I felt a tear down my cheek.

"Akari." he said.

"WHAT?" I screamed. I turned around. He bent over and put a hand on my cheek. He wiped away my tear with his thumb and kissed me.

He took my hand and lead me to a room. My vision was blurry from my tears. I felt something soft, he pushed me gently. I fell back onto something. It wasn't until I wiped my eyes I realized it was his bedroom. He leaned forward and kissed me. This time more passion. He found himself getting deeper, and I felt myself wanting more. He pinched my breasts from through my shirt.

He experimented which kind of embarrassed me because of how in to it he got. Then took off my bra.

He nipped at my sensitive skin leaving bruises. He sucked at the sensitive part and licked. Then he traveled down. Leaving kisses as he took off my shorts. He smiled as he saw my lace panty. He slowly began to take off my underwear. I closed my eyes. I was scared.

He pulled it off my leg. "Your beautiful." he whispered under his breath. He ran a finger through my opening. "Do I turn you on that much?" he asked. I was wet. He rubbed my clit gently at first and then hard. He inserted a finger then rubbed. Oh gosh. I liked it. I wanted more. Something bigger. I rubbed him through his pants. Begging for him to take off his pants.

He removed his clothes and exposed, he positioned himself on top of me. I looked at him. He nodded. He pushed himself into me. I closed my eyes. Waiting for it to hurt. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. He began to push himself in and out of me. He got faster and when I felt like I was getting somewhere he slowed down.

I moaned. "Chase faster...please! Make me cum!" I cried. He went faster. "Nghhh..." I moaned. "I love you Chase!" I cried as I came. He came too. Releasing.

He leaned over and kissed me. He went beside me. "I love you too." he said pulling me close.

xXxXx


	19. Not That They Would Understand

Gale and Vivi both practice magic. Their childhood in knowing each other kind of makes each other friend...enemies. Their rivalry was on and off. Vivi had feelings for Gale. But her stubborn nature prevented her from telling him.

xXxXx

Gale leaned on the tree trunk while Vivi sat on the tree stump. "It's been a while since we hung out like this." Vivi said. Attempting to make a conversation.

"Yes. What makes you want to spend time with me so sudden?" Gale asked.

"It's nothing. And I really wouldn't call it 'spend time'." she said. She batted her eyelashes. Even though the cold air of the night probably went through Vivi's black clothes, she seemed ok.

Gale leaned his head back on the tree trunk. "Are you sure there wasn't anything more to that?" he asked. He could sense her aura. He didn't understand it. It was a mix of passion and a type of nervous and...fear.

"No." she blushed, her voice hoarse.

"You seem troubled." he said.

"Not that you would understand." she said looking away.

"I won't understand if you don't tell me." he said.

She looked down at her feet. She couldn't decide whether to tell him or not. She tapped her feet together. Wizard watched her, shuffle her feet in the ground.

After a long pause of silence he said. "Your choice, Vivi." he said.

Her face turned red. She looked up, he turned away about to take a step. "Wait." she said. She lowered her voice. "Wait." she said again.

He stopped. He turned around. "Yes." he said.

"It's...I-I..." she never thought this day would come. She thought her crush on Gale would go away, but it turned into something more. Love. "I...well...I love you." she said.

Her words. Though quiet and soft stung Wizard. Never did he know a spell cast by words could effect him. She looked down. "Well?" she asked. You could hear her stubborness.

She looked back at her feet. Too nervous to look up. She didn't want to look up and see disappointment. She held her breath. Her moonlight colored hair fell in front of her face. She waited. She heard nothing. She looked up, her eyes burning with tears. Why? She didn't know.

She held a hand up to wipe it away. A hand grabbed her hand, forcing it down to her side. Something pressed up to her lips, they were soft, she blinked away the tears and saw it was Gale. His eyes closed and his lips with hers. She blushed. Her face turning red. Her eyes closed.

She took her time enjoying the warm lips on hers. As his tongue found it's way into her mouth she gasped. His hands guided her to the ground. Her back hitting the floor. She decided not to worry about the dirt. As a hand traveled up her dress to her underwear, she felt a tug and it was gone. His hands stroked the opening of her and rubbed her nub. "Nggh...Gale." she said.

He broke the kiss he moved down to her neck. Nibbling lightly on her neck finding the sensitive spot. As his hand began to make it's way into her, a finger and then more in her, he was busy on her skin. He pulled down the top of her dress to reveal her breasts. As he leaned over to keep company, his hands kept her lowere body company. Attention.

Her hands insisted his pants come off, but his hips kept going away. She finally got hold of his pants and began to take them off, sliding them down until he stopped her, taking his fingers out and licking them, the pulling off his pants. The bulge in his underwear was clear. And Vivi couldn't wait to see what was making it.

Pulling down with her hands she gasped as she saw how big he was. Wizard almost giggled as she sat there. He pushed her down again. "I promise to be gentle." he said before he positioned himself over her. "When your ready." he said.

She nodded slowly after taking a breath. He thrust into her, she screamed, her scream echoing through the forest. Closing her eyes and listening to her heart beat she felt him slowly thrust in and out, he had a steady pace. Just like he said he was gentle. After a while Vivi wanted more.

"Faster." she managed to say. He sped up, enought for both of them to feel pleasure. Letting out a moan everytime he hit the spot, he breathed heavily. He did his best to please her. Smiling and admiring her moans. Finally. He came. Releasing. She moaned, it got her to release too, she smiled. He sloppily pulled up his pants and lowered himself down. He kissed her.

"I guess this mean you love me too." she said.

xXxXx

**Hi so, this was a request. Sorry I've been working on this new story I'm writing called "A Prince, a Princess, and a Maid" so I might take long. Thank you so much for waiting. **

**:)**


	20. Is It Really Ok?

He watched her nervously as she got on her knees. He glanced at the door thinking Cheryl would come in any second. She unbuttoned his suspenders, and let saaw his trousers drop to the floor. He took a deep breath in and a deep breath out.

She stared at his erect member through his underwear, and slowly removed it. Dragging it down to his legs and to the floor where his trousers were. "Are...Are you sure it's ok for that..." he glanced at his member. "...to go in your mouth?"

She nodded and whispered "Yes." and put a hand around his member. She opened her mouth and put the tip in. At first she left it there, to suck in the warmth of her mouth, and then she flicked her tongue at it, and then she got playful and began to suck it. Her hand stroked the length of his member not in her mouth.

"Goddess..." he whispered. Never had he experienced this pleasure. It washed over him. His hand rested on her head, hoping she would put more in. She put more in, now suckling on part of his member. Every once in a while she would stop just for the fun of it, Ash took a mental note that he would have to get back at her for that, she stroked that part of him that wasn't in her mouth.

She flicked her tongue over it and felt his hand push her head so she would take more in. Finally, she managed to get the whole thing in her mouth, hoping she wouldn't gag and held it back. Her hands now occupied her lower body, and she suckled happily. The boy however was taken to Wonderland.

Ash threw his head back, feeling like his legs would give out. "Ggh...Lillian..." he said. He felt himself build up, being that this was his first experience, he had a lot to let.

She suckled more, and pleasured herself, while Ash rested a hand on Lillian's head. "I think I'm going to..." he said. He felt himself release, Lillian's mouth filled with his liquid, warm and thick, and a little salty. Lillian took him out and swallowed.

Ash sat back on his bed, breathing heavily. "Your turn." she said as her pants dropped to the floor.

xXxXx

**Hi so, thank you so much for reading. Leave a Rate and Review and Leave A Request. :)**


	21. I Didn't Know

His back pressed against the bed, happy no one else was home, and hoping they wouldn't come soon. The girl, in nothing but a red bandana around her neck straddled him as he struggled to get up. "Chelsea get off..." he said as he attempted to push her off.

Trying to push someone who isn't wearing anything but a bandana isn't exactly a good idea if your trying to get away from them.

His hands landed on her breasts, and pushed them gently, he was amazed at how easily they fit into his hands, and how fun they were to touch. He squeezed them gently and pulled away realizing what he had done. His cheeks were red, and his body was hot.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he was interrupted by a giggle. Chelsea smiled.

"Oh Vaughn..." she leaned forward so that her breath tickled his neck. "I didn't know you wanted it as much as me." she whispered.

xXxXx

**Hi so, this was a request, thank you SO much for waiting. Leave a Rate and Review and Leave A Request. :)**


	22. Heartbeat

Ignis held her close as they walked through the dark cave, the entrance closing the light from coming into the cave. Her small hand fit in his.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She looked up at him.

"Wait. We're almost there." he said. Their footsteps came to a stop as they found a wall of vines in the rock. He tapped a hand on the vine and it opened up to reveal what looked like a secret garden.

She gasped. Her hands clasped over her mouth. She took slow steps as she walked in. "It's...so beautiful!" she said. A hole at the top of the cave let moonlight shine in.

Grass covered the ground, making it look as if it was a mat, a giant mass of flowers bordered what seemed to be a hot spring. A banyan tree hung, shading the spring. It over exceeded the beauty of the Goddess' Spring.

Her long white skirt blew with the wind, and her light blue shirt completed the outfit, he blushed as she turned to him. "I...thought you'd like it..." he said. She clapped her hands together.

"Thank you!" she said wrapping her arms around him.

He took a flower from the side and put it in her hair. She giggled.

She lay back in the grass, kicking off her sandals and rolling in the grass. "It's so soft!" she said. She let the grass run between her fingers. She lay looking at the top of the cavern, watching steam run out from the hole at the top. Ignis lay beside her, his hand finding hers. He watched her, as her eyes looked in amazement.

"Your so beautiful." he said. She turned to him. She smiled, red creeping to her cheeks.

"Oh please." she said.

"No really." he said. He placed a hand on her hip and pulled her close, her body now pressing against his.

His hand rested on her cheek. Her eyes avoided contact. Her hands rested on his chest and she could feel his heart beat.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum_

His heart beated. He leaned over so their foreheads were touching. Her eyes met him. She could feel herself get warm. She wished she could stay like this. Staring into his eyes. Feeling the warmth of his body.

"You know..." he said pulling her into real life. "...I've been wanting to tell you something..." he continued, pressing himself on her. "...Kairi..." he said. Her name rolled over her, and hugged her. The way it slipped through his lips.

"Yes?" she asked. Her voice shaky. He brought her close so she was resting on his shoulder, and his mouth was by her ear.

"I love you." he said. The words. So simple. But passionate. She could feel herself shake. Tremble in his hold. Her voice couldn't come out. Breath caught in her throat.

"I..." she started. "I love you too." she said pushing herself out of his hold so she could face him. Their foreheads touching again. She leaned to kiss him. Her lips pressed against his. He pushed back.

She rolled over. He was on top of her. He kissed her. Her arms at either side of her, and his arms by her head. She didn't realize what was happening until she felt a soft squeeze on her breast. She squealed. She broke the kiss.

Her shirt pulled up half way, and his hand underneath. The warmth of his hand. He slipped another hand over, playing with her breasts. He pulled her shirt up. He leaned forward and licked her nipple. She tried to keep her screams back. Taking turns licking one and squeezing the other. The girl moved under him.

Finally stopped. He looked at her. Her face red. He tugged at her skirt. Then tugged at her underwear. Her hand stopped him. He looked at her nervously. "Do you not want this?" he asked. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. She shook her head.

He pulled off her skirt and underwear. The air wrapped around her exposed body. He ran his hands around her skinny figure. He spread her legs. Her eyes shut. She felt something warm over her opening. "Ah!" she cried.

His tongue rolled over and made her cry. He got back on top. He looked at her. He waited. Her eyes opened. He was now naked. His clothes in a pile on hers. Her eyes traveled down noticing how big he was. She gasped. She nodded. He spread his legs and leaned foward. His member poking at her thigh. He found her entrance. And glided in.

She put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. "Ah..." a hand touched her inner thigh. He held her hips. And he began to thrust. He was gentle. As gentle as a Harvest God can be. Her hands rested on his chest.

_Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum_

His heartbeat was fast. Loud and drummed on her hands. He continued to thrust. Moans escaped her lips, and his. "Kuu...Ignis!" she cried as she came.

"Kairi!" he grunted as he came. His seed shooting into her and filling her. He fell next to her.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said.

xXxXx


	23. Sick with a fever (REMAKE)

Neil sat at the edge of his bed putting on his shoes. The rain outside patted on his roof. He looked outside the window. He put a hand on the window, feeling the cold glass. Happy he had stocked up on Fodder since it's been raining for the past week, and he didn't want his animals to get sick. Today is the worst this week.

The door swung open.

He turned around. A wet, blonde walked in, closing the door behind her. "Gee, the rain outside nearly drowned me!" she said.

He rolled his eyes as he looked down at the rain she was dripping. Then grunted as she took a step and got mud on the floor. "Take off your shoes, Rachel." he said. He looked at her. Her cheeks and forehead was a deep shade of pink, and her nose was red.

She looked down. "Sorry." she said. She took off her shoes and put them by the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What, you don't want to see me?" she asked. He turned around to hide his blush. "Besides, your house was the closest, I didn't want to get anymore wet." she said. He looked at her. She was dripping wet, the white shirt she wore stuck to her skin.

"It's not polite to walk into someones house without knocking y' know." he said.

"Gosh Neil, I guess I'll go to Allen's" she said sticking out her tongue.

He flinched. "Wait." he said. She stopped just as she was putting on her shoes.

"You can stay here till the rains over." he said. There was silence.

Then she burst out into a cheer. "Yay!" she said. "A-CHOO!" she sneezed, holding her elbow up to her mouth.

"Hope your not sick." he said.

She sniffled her stuffed nose, "I have a cold and I couldn't sleep last night. It was so dang HOT!" she said. She put a hand up to her forehead. "A-A-A-CHOO!" she sneezed again. "Dang it!" she exclaimed.

"Well you better not get me sick." he mumbled. He dug through his drawers and pulled out a tissue box, he put it on the table and sat at a chair. "I don't want your germs." he said.

She stuck out her tongue. "Whatever." she said.

xXxXx

"Geeez, how long is it going to rain?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. It looks like it got worse." Neil said looking out the window. The rain seemed to get harder, and the wind seems to got stronger.

She buried her head in her arms. "It's so hot." she said.

"Are you kidding?" Neil asked. He buttoned up his coat, it was so cold.

"Or is it just me?" she asked jokingly, putting a goofy smile on. Her words seemed to have been slurred, as if she was drunk.

"Oh I almost forgot!" she said getting up from her chair. She walked over to her rucksack and opened it, and pulled out a bottle of milk. She walked over to Neil. "Here." she said holding it out. He noticed her walk was uncoordinated, as if she had been dizzy.

Neil took it, some coldness still in it. Even though he has his own cows, and his milk is better quality, he loves getting it from her, it was almost as if it had it's own taste...like...Rachel.

He put it in his fridge, and closed the door. Then he heard a crash and a thud. He turned around. The blonde girl was on the ground. The contents of her rucksack spilled out on the floor.

He ran over to her side, kneeling down and putting her head in his lap. He held his hand up to her head and his own. She was unusually hot, her breaths came out heavy and uneven, her face was pale, and red. He carried her in his arms, bridal style, and lay her on his bed.

He got a cloth and wet it, and put it on her forehead. He put a stool next to the bed and sat down. He stared at her sleeping face. Cute~

xXxXx

Neil sat staring out the window. It was still raining. He thought of Rachel. Why she was like that. Maybe she had a fever. Probably. He looked over at the bed. Maybe she should...stay over night. Just so he can keep an eye on her.

He looked back out the window and smiled. He was such an idiot.

He heard something behind him. He turned around. The blonde girl sat up in the bed, holding the towel that was on her head in her hands.

He got up. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Hot." she answered. He took the towel from her.

He ran it under cold water. "Maybe you can cool down..." he squeezed the towel enough so it wouldn't drip. He walked back and handed her the towel.

She dabbed the towel on her body, her neck, her arms. Then she put it on her forehead. He sat next to her on the bed. He fiddled with his hands, attempting to pass the awkwardness that seemed to be floating around.

He must have been in deep thought, because when he turned Rachel was stripping out of her overalls. Undoing her shirt. "W-What are you doing?" he asked. He nearly fell back.

"It's hot." she answered.

"Put your clothes back on!" he yelled. His face turning red.

"Aren't you hot?" she asked. She pushed him down on the bed. She sat with him between her legs. She began to unbutton his coat.

"Stop it!" he said slapping her hand away.

"I'm helping you." she said. She unbuttoned his coat and put it on the side. She began to unzip his pants. He stopped her hand.

"Your making a mistake." he said.

She leaned over. "I know you want this more than I do." she whispered. She continued to unzip his pants.

He lay back. It was true. He really wanted this. But he couldn't help but feel that she was making a mistake.

She undid his pants and put it on the side. Suddenly his member was surrounded by warmth. A moan escaped his mouth, as the sides throbbed around him. He looked up, Rachel had barely put him in. Fianlly, after a pause and waiting, she thrusted herself down and tried not to scream.

She closed her eyes in pain, he lay back, now his full member was surrounded by warmth. He looked at her, pain filled her eyes. He flipped them over, so he was on top and she was on the bottom.

She breathed slowly, and after a while she opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were full of lust and passion that she had never seen before. "Go." she said quietly. He began to slowly thrust. She moaned.

He soon began to want more, getting harder. Soon he was pounding in to her, her legs over his shoulders. "Ah-Oh!" she cried. "Mmm...please hit that spot...a-again..." she managed to say.

He tried and listened to her moans, every once in a while he would too. Finally he found himself close. "Rachel..." he said.

She looked at him. He gulped. "Rachel!" he yelled as he came, her release came too.

"Neil!" she yelled. His name on her lips was so cute. He smiled as he thought that she was calling his name.

He lay next to her, her head turned and looking at him. "It's still hot." she said.

xXxXx


	24. Thin Night Gowns

Molly looked around, practically shivering in the thing night gown. Irritated that the man had forced her to wear this. She looked at herself in the mirror, the thin fabric felt as if she was wearing nothing. She spun around in the mirror so she could looke at herself from all sides.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist, and heard a chuckle. "Oh darling...you look so..." Juilius' voice trailed off as he buried his face by her neck.

She felt the warmth of his breath crawl down her body from her shoulder. She yelped as his hands crawled up her body to her breasts and gave a squeeze.

"How cute..." he muttered. His hands went to her shoulders and pulled the gown down so it was below her shoulders. "I can tell you have nothing underneath..." he muttered into her ear.

She blushed, her cheeks turning red from both embarrassment and anger. "It's not funny if you keep making fun of me!" she cried. He chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry...I'm not trying to make you feel embarrassed..." he said. "I can...make it up to you..." he said.

She gasped as he pulled her close. Their bodies pressed up together. Her back facing him, so that he was behind her. His hands began to massage her breasts, a moan escaping. A hand traveled down between her legs, pressing. "Ku!" she cried as he pressed down. His fingers began to rub, gently and slowly, but just enough for her to be pleasured.

"Oh my dirty Molly..." he whispered. That turned her on even more. Her legs began to shake. They buckled beneath her, she was on her knees, Julius coming down with her. His hand still pleasuring her, both her breast and her spot between her legs. His hands drifted away, only to be switched so that his other hand was pleasuring her other breast and his other hand was touching her.

"Juli!" she cried. His hands kept her so she was sitting up on her knees. She felt the thin night gown's fabric begin to slip down her shoulder, when he removed his hands, the gown fell off. She gasped and covered herself, not wearing a bra, covering her panty.

He pushed her down lightly so she fell on her hands and knees, she heard him unzip his own pants and shirt, she noticed them pile next to her. She felt something poke at her thigh, and then she realized what it was. He pushed it into the back of her, spreading her butt cheeks. "I'm gonna go in..." he said.

"Please." she said softly. He thrusted in, she screamed at the pain in her. He waited until she said it was ok. She nodded her head, he started to thrust. At first it hurt, but after a while it began to feel good. The pleasure overwhelming her, she put her head down to the ground, burying her head in her arms. She moaned, muffled by her hand.

He felt a hand tug at her hair, she ewas pulled up. "I want to hear you." he said. She blushed, he thrusted into, placing his hand on her butt cheek, and helped it so he could thrust into her. After a while she found herself thrusting with him, thrusting back so that he could meet her.

"Kuu...Julius!" she cried. A hand found its way under and began to rub her. The pleasure of being taken from behind and between her legs made her cum. He came too, the insides squeezing around him..

"Molly!" he cried.

He stayed there, leaning over to kiss Molly. He pressed his lips against hers. "I love you." he whispered.

xXxXx

**Hi, so sorry I haven't been writing lately. School just got out and now it's summer, and I have summer school. Ha ha, sorry, but I'll do my best to keep up with reviews. Thanks for reading! Leave a Rate and Review and Leave a Request.**


	25. Jealousy

Ash waited by the flower stand. He leaned over, propping his elbows on the table, and resting his head on his hand.

In the distance, Cam kissed the girl's cheek, and earned a laugh from her. She tippy toed and kissed him on the cheek, her hands leaning on his chest. He pulled her into a hug, and Ash swore he saw him glance up and give a possessive smile.

Ash shot a dirty look even though he knew Cam wasn't looking. Cam patted the girl's head, said his goodbye and slowly slipped his hand away from hers.

He walked away, his hands in his pockets, and walked toward the stand. Ash began to stand up, fury and anger picking it's way through his feelings.

"Hey." Cam said as he approached.

"Hey." Ash answered, controlling his anger so it wouldn't show up through his words.

"You look irritated. Whats bothering you?" Cam asked in a cool tone. As if he didn't know. As if he couldn't see the rage burning through him. The jealousy.

xXxXx

Cam's back hit the bed, Ash following him. Ash's hands balled into fists, the older boy smirked underneath him. "Geez...if you need to talk about your problems go ahead." he said.

Ash slammed his hand on the bed. "Damn it Cam!" he shouted. "You freaking..." he mumbled.

Cam propped himself up on his elbows and smiled up at Ash. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

xXxXx

The pants were thrown on the side on Cam's, along with his underwear. Ash grabbed the older boy's legs and put them on his shoulders, he lifted up the boy's butt and pread his butt cheeks.

He thrusted himself in. "Gah!" the older boy yelled. "F-fu..." Cam muttered. His back arched, and his body moved in pain.

Ash waited until he settled down, and began thrusting, leaning forward so his hands were by Cam's head. Cam's erection stood proudly. He hovered his head over Cam's. His hand moved down around to grip Cam's member.

_Squish, squish._

Ash's hand moved up and down around Cam's member. Cam's eyes closed as his head threw back. A soft moan slipped past his lips.

Slowing and speeding up as needed, Ash continued to pleasure the boy, his hips thrusting into him, the insides of Cam throbbed around his member.

"Who's better...me or or Lillian...h-how does it feel?" Ash asked. Cam's eyes opened a little. Ash continued to thrust, his hand speeding up.

Cam's head threw back once more. "Answer me dammit!" Ash slammed harshly into Cam. An almost girl moan escaped Cam.

_Thrust, thrust. Squish, squish._

Ash slowed his movements in thrusting and moving his hand. Cam groaned. "Tell me..." Ash started. "Or I won't let you cum." he said. Cam smirked.

"Like I'd care..." he said. Ash pressed down on the tip of Cam's erection, and squeezed lightly. Cam moaned. "Y-y-you..." Cam said, weakly.

Ash leaned over. "What was that?" he asked.

"Your better." Cam said when he settled.

Ash pressed his lips pressed against Cam's, their tongue melding in each others' mouth. Ash's hand moving once more, his hips moving faster than before. "P-please make me cum..." Cam said.

As Ash promised, his hand sped up and brought him closer to release. Ash also got closer to release as pleasure washed over his body.

Cam released, causing Ash to release, his cum in Cam. "Your so damn tight..." he said.

"Shut up..." Cam said. His cum on the bed.

Ash lowered himself on Cam, kissing him again, their tongues meeting again.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Cam answered.

xXxXx

**Hi, so this was a request. This was a request, and I didn't finish it for so long because I didn't know how to start it...this is one of my first times doing a boyxboy thing. I hope you like! Please leave a Rate and Review and Leave a Request! **


End file.
